The long ride
by Djc14048
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first story and I would love some feedback the story will get more mature throughout its entirety have a nice day:) p.s. I know this chapter I promise the next will be longer
1. Chapter 1

( hello ladies and gents I'm happy to present my first story for the site "the long ride" is a story of angst filled love change and addiction enjoy!)

It was a chilly early spring morning the green grass that covered the fields was long and uncut after the winter previous you could see the frosted tips from the house. Where Amy was sitting curled in a ball with a blanket starting at the scene wishing it could be this way forever. Amy's grandad jack was inside making a pot of coffee her mom left the house early for a meeting of some sort.

Out of the corner of her eye Amy saw family friend and vet Scott coming from the barn wearing his usual work boots and wranglers. Amy shouted from the porch "hello." Scott came to the porch and said "hi Amy is your mom around." "No she left earlier this morning for some meeting." "What for?" "Your guess is as good as mine" Scott replied with a giggle and a smile "maybe you'll get lucky and she'll pick up another stray like me" "oh ya real lucky" cut in grandpa jack "hello jack how youp doing this morning" "well pretty good Scott how bout you come in for some coffee."

"So Scott how's rocky doing? Asked Amy "he's doing a lot better he'll be good to go in a few days." Then the door was slammed and Marion Amy's mother walked and gave everyone a hug. "I saw rocky he's looking reel good again" "ya well I gotta go give me a ring if you need anymore help see ya later guys." "Well I gotta go get some supplies Marion would you like to come along?" "Sure dad, hey Amy why don't you go ride rock a little see how he's doing" "OK mom see ya later love you"

Amy tacked up rocky and rode out by the trail near old man Mallens farm. By the time Amy arrived at the trail it started to down poor but she heard the sound of a horse in distress so she rode towards the sound where she saw a malnourished horse tied outside of his old decrepit When "what the hell" then a bolt of lightning hit the top of the barn. Amy rode as fast as she could to the House. When she arrived her mom was back home. "Amy what's wrong?" Amy replied with tears in her eyes there's a horse tied up at Mallens its wet and all skin and bones we gotta go help it" "OK hon lets get the trailer we'll help him"

End

( the next chapter of "the long ride will be about the same day in Ty's pov have a nice day!:)


	2. Chapter 2

( hello ladies and gents I would like to start this with a special thanks to user gkb for the feedback enjoy!)

It was an early morning at the state home where ty Borden stayed. The sun shone in from the tore curtains and the persistence of the alarm clock awoke everyone in the room. Ty's best friend Joe woke up and shook ty awake. "What the fuck man let me sleep!" "Hey asshole you got your big meeting today" "ughh I don't even wanna go" ty complained "get dressed a-hole" replied Joe.

Ty looked himself up a down in the mirror he wore his typical harness with black cuffed denim a grey button down and a loose plaid tie. "Looking good stud" Kerry Anne said from behind ty turned around and replied "not to bad yourself Annie" she did look good in a skanky way "you know I hate that name asshole."

Ty walked downstairs of his home to meet his probation officer Clint Riley. "Hello Mr Borden are you ready for our meeting with ms Fleming?" "I guess, Clint" ty replied with his signature confidence and swagger. The pair walked towards Clint's car to go to the meeting. The ride was long and quite and ty quietly dreaded the meeting.

The boys arrived at the lawyer office an hour later. They walked and met Marion and her lawyer David. They all introduced themselves. "First ms Fleming I wanna start by saying thank you and show how big of a responsibility this will be and that ty here is what we call a flight risk due to his prior acts" " Jesus Christ Clint I'm right here" " well Mr Riley I understand the responsibility and I can promise he'll be perfect for the ranch I see something in him" replied Marion

Later that night ty and Joe planned to sneak out with a few other people. The group broke into a brewery and stole a keg. When he got alone with Kerry Anne he started kissing her rushed without love just to get the job he slowly put his hand up her skirt and he could feel the wetness fight Joe jumped in the middle saying " you to better quit it your making me wet" laughing

End

(Thank you everyone for the support and views have a nice day!)


End file.
